marvelmoviesfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Mutants
The Mutants (also released as X-Men: The Mutants in some markets) is a reboot of the X-Men film series. The film is designed as the starting point of a shared universe of several movies including a new trilogy about the X-Men and several spin-off. Plot Prologue The film opens in Symkaria, a Eastern European country where Jews and Gypsy minorities are persecuted by the authorities. Erik Lehnsherr is a fourteen years old boy who is arrested with his parents because of his Jewish origins. When his parents are killed Erik discovers he can control metal via magnetic manipulation. The young boy is tortured by scientists who want to discover the source of his powers. Erik, caught in a fit of rage, uses his powers to kill the scientists and guards. He managed to leave the Symkaria with the help of a gypsy girl named Magda Maximoff whose he falls in love. Family life Twenty years later Erik and Magda are married and live in Transia, a neighbor country of Symkaria, and have two twins named Wanda and Pietro. Following a series of thefts, Gypsies begin to be persecuted again. Wishing to protect his family against violent peasants Erik uses his powers in front of Magda. While peasants flee, promising to never attack them again, Magda is horrified by Erik capabilities. Realizing that they will never have a happy life together, Erik decides to leave his family for the United States where he heard of a professor who wrote a book about the mutants. A dream of peace Two years later, in New York, Erik meets the author named Charles Xavier. Charles recognized immediately that Erik is a mutant. Lehnsherr tells Charles that he has read his book and that he shares his dream about creating a safe haven for mutants. Together they decide to turn that dream into a reality. For this they transform Xavier's ancestral mansion into a school for mutants. Both wish to avoid for mutants the same kind of racism and rejection than other minorities. They also create a powerful machine called Cerebro, that amplifies Xavier's telepathic powers and allows him to locate mutants. Sinister As the world begins to fully realize the existence of mutants and begins to fear them, Charles and Erik discover that dozens of young people are kidnapped to the streets of New York and who have in common to be mutants. These young mutants are taken to an abandoned clinic where they undergo different types of experiments conducted by a scientist called Mister Sinister. The facilities are funded by the government that seeks to develop a serum conferring super-powers to the army but Sinister only want to study what he considers the next stage in evolution he called the Master Race. First battle After conducting an investigation, Charles and Erik finds the clinic and use their powers to release the prisoners. They also meet Sinister and discovers that he has already tested a serum on him since he has mutant abilities but was disfigured in the process: his skin is white while his eyes are shining without apparent pupils. Erik confronts him but Sinister much better control his powers and manages to running away. Charles and Lehnsherr help young mutants to return home, while offering them to possibility to join their school. Some accept and become their first students including Scott Summers, Jean Grey and Ororo Munroe. Dark past The days following the attack of the clinic by Charles and Erik, the government decide to put in place an anti-mutant legislation which oblige anyone with super powers to declare himself as such to the authorities. Meanwhile Xavier discovers through research that Sinister was a scientist during the Victorian era known as Nathaniel Essex and was the first to discover the existence of mutants. Fascinated by their powers Essex had tried to confer to himself but was disfigured while obtaining a prolonged longevity, a regenerative healing factor and a superhuman strength. Pain and anger Again, Charles and Erik succeed to find Sinister's headquarters. But it is this time a trap and both are captured and tortured by the scientist who sees in them the two most powerful mutants he never studied. At the heart of a operation, Sinister paralyzes Xavier's legs, preventing him to walk forever. Seeing his friend suffer, Erik becomes enraged and uses for the first time fully his magnetic powers. After a titanic battle against Sinister with the help of his students, Erik says to scientist that they effectively represent the Master Race and kills him despite Xavier's claims that he shouldn't. All leave the headquarters destroying behind them all Essex works. Magneto Back in New York, Erik already knows that his vision of how mutants and humans differ from Xavier's and for that he decides to leave the school before a rift opens between them. Charles, now in a wheelchair, accepts his decision and decides to direct alone his school that is renowned Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters. After his departures, Erik develops a helmet that allows him to block Xavier's powers and a red costume. Rejecting his human identity, he decides to adopt a new name, more fitting with his status as a member of the Master Race. He is know Magneto. Epilogue In a post-credits scene, Transia villagers chasing Wanda Maximoff who they see as a witch because of her illusion powers. Pietro tries to use his super-speed to save her but the wrath of the villagers is increasing. Magneto appears in the sky and threatens the villagers by using his magnetic powers before warning them that they will have to face the arrival of the Master Race. He presents to the twins as their father and offers them to join him in his fight. They accept and choose to be called Scarlet Witch for Wanda and Quicksilver for Pietro. Together they use their powers to destroy the village. Cast * James D'Arcy as Charles Xavier: A mutant pacifist and the world's most powerful telepath. He is the author of a book about mutants and co-founder of Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters with Erik Lehnsherr. * Jude Law as Erik Lehnsherr / Magneto: A Eastern Europe native mutant capable of manipulating and generating electromagnetic fields. He becomes Xavier's friend and help him to create his school for mutants. * Gary Oldman as Nathaniel Essex / Mister Sinister: A scientist from the Victorian era fascinated by mutants' powers to the point to want to confer to himself. In the present he continues to study the mutants. * Rachel Weisz as Magda Maximoff: A gypsy who escaped from Symkaria with Erik Lehnsherr with who she married and had twins. But frightened by his powers, she asked him to leave and she raised her children alone. * Zendaya Coleman as Ororo Munroe: A Kenyan mutant orphan who can control weather. After being tortured by Mister Sinister with other mutants, she becomes one of Xavier's first student. * Ben Hardy as Scott Summers: A mutant who can project energy beams from his eyes. He was also kidnapped and tortured by Sinister before joining Xavier's School and become one of the first student. * Chloë Grace Moretz as Jean Grey: A mutant who is scared of her telepathic and telekinetic power. She is one of Xavier's first students after having be saved from Sinister's clinic where she was tortured. * Sophie Cookson as Wanda Maximoff / Scarlet Witch: A mutant able to create illusions and who posses telekinesis powers. She is the twin sister of Pietro and the daughter of Magneto. * Jack O'Connell as Pietro Maximoff / Quicksilver: A mutant who can move at superhuman speeds. He is the twin brother of Wanda and the son of Magneto. Category:Movies Category:PG-13